Marriage Breaker
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Sequel to WCHB. Rory and Logan are married, but are having marital problems. Some one keeps on leaving love letters and presents for Logan. Can Logan prove that all that means nothing to him, and that Rory is his only love, before she gives up on him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm re-doing the wedding scene, since many people said that I should have expanded on it. So here is the sequel to What Could Have Been.**

Rory smiled at her mom as they walked out of the dressing room, both in their long white wedding gowns. They watched as the flower girl walked down the aisle, then the bridesmaids and the best men. Their wedding was a little untraditional, but it would be full of good memories.

Rory's bridesmaids were Lane, Paris, Maddie, Louise and Lisa. She'd chosen to include Lisa as a bridesmaid at almost the last minute. She'd not known her for a long time, but the two had connected in the few past days.

Lorelai's bridesmaid was Sookie and Luke's best man was his sister's husband, TJ. Logan's best men were Colin and Finn, who both agreed rather reluctantly at first, but finally were enjoying their selves. Josie and Colin had come together, and most of their friends from Stars Hollow and Hartford had showed up.

After the actual wedding ceremony, the guests went to the reception hall, which was in the same building. The newlyweds and their guests then ate and danced. Rory was dancing with Logan, when she saw Lisa sitting alone at her table. She looked sad. Rory turned to Logan and asked him if he'd mind her leaving for a few moments to try and see what was wrong with her new friend. He shook his head and told her to go ahead and try and cheer up Lisa.

Just a few minutes after Rory left, Logan left the dance floor to get a drink. He was standing next to the table, greeting his guests and sipping his drink, when Josie appeared at his side.

" Hi, Logan," she said, stepping a little closer to him. Logan politely smiled and then tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

" Logan, look at me. Don't you think my dress brings out my eyes?" she asked seductively and leaned onto his shoulder. Logan stepped back once again and gave her a glare.

" What's wrong with you, Josie? Are you drunk?"

Josie shook her head and once again tried to get close to Logan. Figuring that she was lying, and that she was, in fact, drunk, Logan stepped back and went to find Colin.

Walking towards his two best friends, Logan took a quick scan of the room, searching for his new bride. He found her next to their daughter. He knew that she'd be occupied for a few minutes still.

Logan walked over to Colin and Finn, and asked to speak with Colin, alone. Colin gave him a funny look, but followed him to the balcony.

" Colin," Logan started, leaning on the railing. " Josie is acting really strangely tonight, but she's probably just drunk. I think maybe you should take her home, and then come back." Logan took a long sip of his drink, trying to calm his nerves.

Colin looked at him. " What do you mean acting strangely?" he asked sounding a little offended.

Logan choked on his drink. " She was…umm…hitting on me, and man, it's my wedding day. Lets just chalk it up to a bad night for her, and try to forget about it okay. Rory doesn't have to know."

Colin stared at his friend, making sure he wasn't joking, before he nodded.

" I've noticed that Josie has been acting different ever since that day at Disneyland. I thought it might be that she liked you, and this pretty well conforms it. Don't worry I don't blame you. I think your right. I'm going to take her home, and when she's sober again, I'll break up with her."

Colin turned to leave, then turned back to face Logan. " Just be careful, okay. She could be dangerous for you. I know that you love Rory and only her, but Josie most likely wont give up, and Rory might begin to think otherwise."

Logan took a deep breath. He loved Rory, and he planed to have a wonderful life with her; one that a simple desperate woman couldn't change or mess up. He wouldn't let her.

Logan nodded towards his friend and then walked back into the mall hall, where he found Rory looking for him. He walked over to her, grabbed her hands, pulling her onto the dance floor.

" I love you, Rory. This is the happiest day of my life," Logan said, kissing her gently on the lips.

" I love you too, Logan. You have made me that happiest girl alive," Rory said completely content.

Logan smiled and gently placed her head on his shoulder. He watched as Colin walked over to Josie and pulled her outside. She fought his pull, wanting to stay, even if she was drunk or not.

Logan sighed. He hoped, really hoped that she didn't like him. That would only cause problems with Rory. Especially if she thought he was cheating on her so close after their wedding. She would think he was back to his old ways, which he wasn't. He loved Rory, and always would.

**AN: That was the first chapter to my sequel. I hope you liked it. Please review. The next chapter should be longer, and I'll try and update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and Logan stepped of the plane and got into a black limousine. Rory turned to Logan, once into the limousine.

" Logan, that was the best trip I've ever taken. I had so much fun with you. I love you so much," Rory said, smiling at her newly wed husband.

" Me too, Rory. But I'm glad to be back. Now I get to finally show you the house I bought for us."

Rory looked at him and smiled once again. This man was too good for her.

" Oh, Logan! Really? You bought us a house? I thought we'd just rent an apartment or something for a while. This is really big. Are you sure?"

Logan nodded. " Of course. I'd want nothing less for my radiant new bride. The house is on the outskirts of New Haven, so it's close to Yale and sort of close to Stars Hollow."

" Oh Logan. That's great. I'll be going back to Yale next year, I think. Ashley will be a little over a year then. Plus you'll have already graduated and can stay home with her when you're not working."

Logan nodded. It sounded like the perfect plan. Luckily for him, they'd plan their wedding and honeymoon during a school break and could go without missing school.

" So today we go see our new house, get all of our things packed up, and tomorrow we move in. I know it's pretty rushed. But school starts up for me on Monday, and if I want to graduate this year I'll need to work hard. Sorry I wont be much of a help, with Ashley, for the next couple of months."

Rory leaned over and kissed him. " That's okay, Logan. I don't mind the rush. You slow down you die right," she said, using the same line he'd told her once. " And about the school thing, I understand completely. You need to graduate so that you can get a good job to earn money for our family."

Logan smiled and kissed her cheek. Rory rested her head on his chest. " I can't wait to see my mom and Luke. I hope they are as happy as we are."

Logan nuzzled his head into Rory's hair. " I'm sure they are."

The limo soon stopped in front of a huge house. It was colored in a delicate light pink. Its roof and doors were white and from the looks of it, it was at least four floors. Rory blinked to see if she was imaging it. No. It was real. About the third floor up there was a white balcony.

Rory turned in her seat. " Logan. Is this our…" Rory's voice trailed off, she didn't want to assume it was, but why else would they have stopped there?

Logan grabbed her hand. " Yes, Ace. This is our new home. Pretty aint it. I thought it was perfect for us, when I saw it. Do you like it?"

Rory nodded her head, speechless. " Oh, Logan. Its absolutely perfect," Rory said when she caught her breath.

" Good. Lets go inside and I'll show you everything."

Rory nodded and her and Logan got out of the limo. After checking it out, and agreed that it was perfect, they got back in the limo and drove to Stars Hollow.

The limo pulled into her mom's house's driveway. Rory and Logan got out and went to the door.

" My mom and Luke are supposed to be back later today," Rory said unlocking the door and walking inside. " I'll do some of my packing before I go get Ashley."

Logan nodded. " I can go get her for you if you like. I know where your friend Lane lives."

Rory smiled. " That would be really sweet Logan, but I want to see Lane and tell her all about our honeymoon. Why don't you help me pack for a bit, and then go pack your stuff when I go to Lane's."

"Sounds go to me."

For the rest of the afternoon Rory and Logan packed, then Rory went to Lane's to pick up Ashley.

" Rory!" Lane screamed, when she opened her front door and found her best friend there.

" When did you get back?" she asked.

" Hey, Lane," Rory greeted her best friend. " I just got back a few hours ago."

" Come in, come in." Lane opened the door wider and moved aside. Rory stepped inside and Lane closed the door.

" So… how was your honeymoon?" Lane asked, sitting on the couch.

" Oh it was so great. We went to this little town in Hawaii. It was so beautiful there. I had the greatest time."

Lane smiled, happy for her best friend. But one thing was still on her mind. Rory would be moving now, right? Logan wouldn't want to live here in Stars Hollow, would he?

" Are you and Logan moving away from here?" Lane asked the question directly. She just had to know.

Rory frowned but then slowly smiled. " I'm afraid we are. Logan bought this house. Oh and its so perfect. But it's in New Haven, close to Yale."

Lane smiled. " That's sweet of him. I'm really happy for you Rory. We still better stay in touch, and I can baby-sit Ashley whenever you want. She's such an angel."

Rory smiled and followed Lane into the bedroom and picked up her daughter.

" Hey there, Sweetheart. Thanks, Lane. I'd like to stay, but I can't. I need to finish packing."

Lane nodded, understandingly. The two girls hugged, said goodbye, and then Rory and Ashley left for home.

**AN: Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. There will be more action in the next chapters, I promise. Just wanted to add a little Logan and Rory sap, and the Lane and Rory best friend talk. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory walked into her new house, arms full of boxes. She looked around. She stood in the main entrance, which was piled high, with boxes. She sighed.

Although she loved the fact that she and Logan were going to be living together, in this great big house, she was a little tired from the rush of it all. She'd packed up all her things and had moved them into their new house, within a few days, same with Logan's things.

Logan walked inside the house and put down the last of their boxes. He walked over to Rory and pulled her into his arms.

" That's all the boxes, Ace, we are finally moved in."

Rory turned to face him. " I'm so happy, Logan. Are you happy?" She looked up at him, completely content.

Logan nodded. " I'm completely happy. I was thinking we should have a party, as soon as were done unpacking all these boxes."

Rory smiled. " That sounds perfect. I really don't want to lose contact with all my friends from Stars Hollow and Yale."

Logan nodded. " Good. Lets go out to eat. I'm starved." Rory agreed, so they left to go and scout out the area for good restaurants.

Almost two weeks later, Rory and Logan were all unpacked, and were putting the finishing touches on their party planned for that evening.

Rory checked her hair in the mirror as she walked through the house, towards the door. The doorbell had just rung, signaling the start of the arrival of their guests.

Soon all their friends were there. Basically it was the same people they had invited to their wedding. Josie, Lisa, and their dates had showed up last, and were presently talking among themselves on the sofa.

Lately, she'd been getting weird vibes coming from Josie. She wanted to like her, she truly did, but something was warning her to stay away from her.

Ignoring her warnings, Rory slowly made her way towards them and sat down next to Lisa. Greeting all of them, she sipped her martini.

Soon, Logan appeared at her side. He smiled at her lovingly, and then turned to greet his friends. As his gaze turned, he saw Josie sitting next to Colin. Were they still together? No. Colin wouldn't do that, not after their talk. But still, he needed to be sure.

" Colin. Can we talk?" he asked quietly. Colin looked at him, then at Josie. Knowing exactly what Logan wanted to talk about, he nodded and stood up.

The two walked to the balcony. Logan turned to Colin and gave him a look.

" I thought you were going to break up with Josie," Logan said, leaning on the railing.

" I confronted her, but she told me that she was just drunk and that she was truly sorry. I really like her, so I'm giving her another chance."

Logan sighed but nodded. If his best friend was happy, he had to be to, even if he did think Josie was trouble. Logan nodded and then walked back inside.

The rest of the party was a big hit. Everyone had a great time and gave their blessings to their new house and life together.

The next morning, Rory woke up and walked downstairs. Putting her coat on over her flannelette pajamas, she walked outside to get the mail. To her surprise, inside the mailbox were several letters and a fairly big parcel.

That's funny, Rory thought. Who knew that they moved here other than their close friends? Had their mail been forwarded so fast?

Rory balanced the letters in her hands as she turned over the parcel to see who it was for. It had Logan's name neatly written, without any other information, and without a return address.

The letter must have been hand delivered, Rory concluded. She walked back inside and closed the door. Walking into the kitchen, she greeted Logan, who was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

She reached down and kissed him, before handing him his parcel. Logan took it and motioned for her to sit down. Getting the coffee pot and a mug, she sat down.

" Open it. I'm so curious," Rory giggled like a schoolgirl.

Logan nodded and started opening the small box. He reached his hand inside and pulled out another small box. Opening it gingerly, he found a beautiful leathered watch inside.

Logan turned to Rory. She looked at him blankly. " There's a note," she said pulling it off the cover of the box and handing it to Logan.

It read, ' To: Logan. I think I'm in love with you. Signed, your secret admirer.'

Logan's face blanched. Who would send such a letter? And who would not know about their marriage. Surely it was a prank, right?

He turned to Rory, who was patiently waiting for him to show her the letter. If he did show it to her, she could get mad, but he had to right? Feeling cornered, he handed it to Rory.

As she read it, her face turned scarlet. She was just about to explode; when she realized that maybe it wasn't Logan's fault. Maybe he had no idea who it could be.

" Do you know who sent this?" she asked softly.

Logan was about to shake his head but stopped. If he wanted her to stay calm, he had to assure her it was a prank, even if it wasn't. Logan gulped at the thought of that.

" It's probably just a prank. Colin and Finn live for this sort of stuff. I'll talk to them about it later," Rory nodded. " Believe me, Rory. I have no feelings for anyone but you. I love you so much."

Rory nodded and hugged him. Convinced that he was right, and that it had probably been Colin or Finn, she smiled. Things would settle themselves out soon enough.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. (Its been a little over a week) Hope you liked this chappie. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I'm terribly sorry, for such a long wait. I didn't have nay ideas. But now I got some and will post faster. Please review.**_

Logan walked down the hallway and into his next class. He quickly walked to the back of the room and sat down. Slowly he put his head on his desk and closed his eyes. He was so upset and worried over the parcel he'd received that morning.

Logan was in the midst of trying to fix the problem when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Lifting his head back up and turning around, he saw Colin and Finn. Logan sighed and placed his head back down. Colin and Finn shrugged and sat down in the seats next to him.

" Logan, Mate. You look terrible. What's wrong?" Finn asked quietly.

Logan shook his head and then only said, "Colin."

The two best friends looked at each other and then turned to Logan. What on earth was he talking about, they wondered. And why had he said Colin's name?

" Logan?" Colin asked.

Logan raised his head, looking at them seriously. " Did you guys send me a parcel marked, ' to: Logan. I think I'm in love with you. Signed, your secret admirer.'? Because Rory saw it and she freaked out."

The two looked at each other and then at Logan, both serious. " No way, Mate. That's even a little too low for us," Finn said, before he turned and watched a young brunette walk into class.

Logan turned to Colin. " Then I think it's from your girlfriend," Logan said quietly.

Colin glared at Logan. Why did he always have to say things about Josie? She wasn't as bad as he said and she defiantly wasn't the type to hit on a married man. Plus they were happily together now. Colin moved in his seat, uncomfortable with what Logan had just accused his girlfriend of.

" Stop blaming, Josie, Logan! She's not hitting on you. She wouldn't do that to me. The other night, was just a mistake, she was drunk, remember?"

Logan looked away, not wanting to fight with his best friend, but deep down inside felt that it was her. This girl would cause many problems if she weren't stopped.

After school, Logan went home. He found Rory in the living room reading a novel. As he walked in, she smiled.

" Logan! I'm so glad your home."

Logan smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. He sat down next to her and took her hands in his. He needed to find a way to make her believe that she was the only one for him, and that the watch and note meant nothing to him.

" Rory, Love," he said, getting her attention. She turned her head to face him and she nodded for him to continue.

Logan took a deep breath and continued, " The watch I got this morning, wasn't from Colin or Finn, I asked them at school. I don't know for sure who it is, but you have to believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

Rory reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. " Of course I believe you. I love you so much, Logan."

Logan smiled. " I love you so much as well. Lets go out tonight for supper. Can Lane baby-sit, at such a short notice?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders but picked up the phone and dialed Lane's number. Within minutes she found out that Lane was free, and would love to help out.

At the restaurant, Logan and Rory sat down at a fancy table for two. They ordered their meals, and then the waiter left.

" Rory," Logan started and Rory looked up at him. Logan paused not wanting to ruin their evening. Should he tell her that he had a feeling it was Josie? No, he finally decided, he didn't know for sure.

" You look beautiful tonight," he said, covering up from what he wanted to say.

Rory blushed and looked down at her simple black dress. She had thought it looked nice on her too. Rory sighed and said a quiet thank you. Rory didn't like the fact that Logan was receiving love notes and gifts, but she had to believe him, she knew he was trying to show her that.

The rest of the week went by fast. Logan had received many letters since the original parcel. Each morning he'd wake up early and bring in the mail. So far, Rory hadn't caught him. It wasn't that he was hiding them from her; he just didn't see the point of her seeing them. It would only upset her and make her trust him less.

Sure, he had been reading the letters, and then hiding them in his sock drawer, but he was doing it for her good, or so he thought. The letters had first started off as though it were a joke, but then by the end there got more and more serious. All the letters he'd received had to return address, so he assumed they were hand delivered.

But it had been the last letter that shocked him. The letter asked him to meet her at the Yale musical the next day at seven pm. It said that if he did, she would stop sending the letters if he wanted.

How could he refuse an offer like that? If he simply went, she'd stop sending him love letters? It seemed all too easy. Then it came to him. What if she was lying? What if she didn't stop afterwards? Logan sighed. He had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she was telling the truth and what could one hour or so hurt?

The next morning, before school, Logan informed Rory that he would be missing dinner. He lied, and told her that he had to go to the musical, for the YDN. When she asked if she could come with him, he told her that he'd only be staying for part of it, and then going to his office in the YDN to type up the write up on it.

Rory understood and told him to have a good time without her. It never once crossed her mind to be suspicious. She told him that she'd probably just go to Lane's after the usual house cleaning.

Logan had nodded and then kissed her goodbye. Hating that he had to lie to her, but gave the excuse, to himself, that it was for her own good, and that after tonight it would be all over with.

_**AN: Thanks for reading... please review and tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
